Operating systems are a basic component in most computer systems. Operating systems include file systems, which organize and store data within main memory and on disk (or other persistent storage). An operating system manages data in the file system with various system operations, such as operations which read and write the data in the file system. Redirect-on-write file systems can temporarily store the results of system operations in main memory for a short period of time before writing the results of the system operations to a disk. When there is a limited amount of available space on the disk, problems can arise when the temporary results in main memory are transferred to the disk.